For Never Was a Story of More Woe
by SissyCreates19
Summary: Caught in between a centuries long rivalry, are two young lovers born to the wrong kind. Both unsure if they should fight beside their respected coven's or flee New Orleans with one other. With so many obstacles in their way, betrayal & seduction; tragedy & death, is their love worth the heart-ache? (Zyle AU of Romeo and Juliet. Zoe's a witch & Kyle's a warlock)
1. Did my heart love till now?

Stuff to know before reading this AU:

Kyle's a warlock and goes to the all male rival school to Miss. Robachouix's.

The name for the boy's school, _Sauveterre_, is a French surname. It means safe-haven.

Zoe's power is she can kill people (necrokinesis), but not through sex.

Madison and Zoe are best friends and Madison is protective of Zoe.

Zoe is more timid and shy, in the beginning.

Cordelia is Zoe's aunt (who has raised her) and Kyle's uncle (Damien Di'Angelo) is the headmaster of Sauveterre's.

The point of view will constantly switch between Zoe and Kyle.

* * *

The outfits for Zoe and the Coven are on my account sissycreates94 on Polyvore. com. They are under the story tittle.

Now onto the story,

* * *

_**Two households, both alike in dignity,**_  
_**In fair New Orleans, where we lay our scene,**_

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

"I don't understand why we have to do this every year." I don't try to hide my annoyance as sit down on my bed.

Madison looks over her shoulder at me before continuing searching her closet.

"Why do you act like we have any say in this? It's Cordelia thing. To,"

She speaks in a higher voice, attempting to match our headmistress' pitch " _'try an preserve our unique and powerful status in the community'_."

"It's just so.." The lower half of my body dangles off the bed as I lay down."..stupid."

"Yeah well, if you don't go you're gonna get detention." She turns to look at me. "And you know that isn't the funnest thing to do."

Closing my eyes, I sigh.

**_Being suspended in midair for an hour may seem easy but it's the complete opposite._**

"What if make a fool of myself, like last year?"

"Zoe," I hear her footsteps walk across the floor as she comes to lay next to me. "Nobody coming tonight will remember. Trust me."

"The thought of people staring at me." I say quietly, leaning my head on her shoulder. "It's scary."

"Oh please." Her voice teases. "The only reason they're gonna stare in your direction, is because I'm next to you." I open an eye to see her smirking, causing me to smile.

She nudges against me before sitting up. "Plus, I invited this hot guy and he's bringing some friends. So,"

Reaching for my hand, she pulls up my reluctant body, "we have to look extra good tonight."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Mr. Sauveterre's Preparatory for Remarkable Young Gentlemen; (Kyle's POV)**_

"Man, it's gonna be sweet!" My classmates are scattered throughout my roommate and I's room.

They were currently discussing some party they were gonna go to.

That, of course, was being held at Robachoix's.

I'm barely listening as I sit at my desk, working on some incantations.

"Just think, we can see finally inside that school." Brenner voice booms in the occupied room.

"Scope out what they can do."

Norman speaks up nervously, "Di'Angelo isn't gonna like this."

"He won't find out. Unless Kyle tells him." Wilson quips.

I look up at this, my brow raised, "Why would I do that?"

"Cause you're you." Carter adds from the bed next to me. "Kyle 'Prodigy' Spencer." I roll my eyes.

I can't stand when they bring that up.

Acting like I chose the family I was born in to.

"Actually, I was gonna go with you guys." I say with a shrug, "It might be interesting."

"That's my boy." Brenner says, pointing at me.

"Yeah," I turn in my seat, going back to my paper. "Whatever."

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

"I look ridiculous Mads." I state in a hushed tone, tugging at the material, glancing, through my silver mask, over the second floor landing as more and more people arrive.

"Zo, **_stop_**." Eyes, visible beneath her a gold and black mask, glance my way. "You look hot." I close my eyes in irritation at her.

She smacks my hand down to stop me from playing with the dress.

Madison had picked out our gowns.

She chose a black and burgundy gown for herself. The skirt hem high in the front but long in the back, made of feather and lace.

And for me, she decided on a light blue, strapless, fish-tail gown. Stating it was perfect cause it was innocent but still sexy, like me._ (I had scoffed at this comment.)_

Our fellow sisters soon join us. Each dressed up but still maintaining their own style.

Misty's dress is white with long and loose sleeves and a beaded waist.

"Hi Madison, Zoe!" Her voice expresses excitement.

"You look pretty Misty" I tell her truthfully.

"Really?" She twirls a little at my comment and I smile.

Next, I see Nan and Queenie walking towards us.

Nan had worn a Gothic style, velvet dress. She always dressed as if she was a witch from generations before, and somehow pulled it off.

I glance at Queenie.

Her dress is purple with an empire waist.

We hear footsteps down the hall and see my aunt Cordelia.

Her gown is beautiful, light- pink with lace long-sleeves.

"Girls," Cordelia speaks when she reaches us. "I expect you all to behave like young ladies." Her voice is stern as she looks expectantly at Madison.

"You got it Foxxy. I'll behave." She says mockingly. I gently elbow her in the side.

"She'll be okay, Cordelia." I reassure our headmistress. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good." She claps her hands together, "Let's go and enjoy our party then, shall we?"

She begins to descend the staircase, Misty following closely behind, eager to join the fun.

"Be careful Zoe." Queenie taunts. "Remember last time?"

Madison steps forward a little, eyes squinting.

"Leave her alone," Madison says protectively.

"or I'll make sure your fat-ass falls into the snack table, where you're gonna spend most of the night anyway "

Queenie walks closer to Madison, who just stands her ground, crossing her arms and staring at Queenie, challenging her.

Nan looks between the two.

"Let's go." Nan insists. Queenie rolls her eyes and gives Madison another glare before walking away, Nan leading them.

"Do you have to always fight with her?" I question, exasperated by the petty argument.

"I wouldn't have to if you would handle yourself." She shoots back pointedly.

"I-" The raise of her eyebrows causes me to halt my protest."Thank you."

"Course." She replies nonchalantly. "Now," I feel her grab my hand. "Let's go turn some heads, shall we?"

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

"Brenner," I ask form the backseat as we arrive at the academy. "Did you think about how we were gonna get inside?"

He looks at me from the mirror. "It's not gonna be real hard." He reaches in the glove department and pulls out an envelope. "Charmed a little hottie at the coffee shop the other day." He boasts, "Snagged an invite. She apparently goes here."

Putting on a mask, he hands us all one to do the same.

"Let's go boys."

They all holler as they get exit the car.

I follow behind them, attempting not to bring too much attention to myself.

Cause unlike my friends, I didn't feel like getting caught by these witches.

From what Uncle Damien has told me, you cross them and you'll regret it.

Once we enter, I loose the guys among the midst of people.

Not that I really cared.

Wandering, I find myself in front of the live band.

_**'Pride can stand**_  
_**A thousand Trials**_  
_**The strong will never fall...'**_

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

Madison immediately goes around the room to mingle, leaving me alone.

Sighing, I begin to explore the ball room, listening to the beautiful music being played.

I wind up in front of the stage, just watching the band.

Scanning the people around me, I see men looking at woman.

Staring at them as if their the only person they see.

I wish one guy, _just one_, would look at me that way.

_**'But watching stars without You  
My soul cried  
Heaving hard is full of pain  
Oh, oh, the aching.**__**..'**_

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

_**''Cos I'm kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you..'**_

Some couples to my left walk towards the dance floor.

Then I notice her.

_Captivating._

That's the only word that comes to mind as I admire the radiant beauty.

A natural glow surrounding her, as if she were an angel.

And at this moment, to me, that's exactly what she is.

Her body sways gently and gracefully to the music.

Yeah, just completely and utterly...

_Captivating_

_**'Touch me deep**_  
_**Pure and true**_  
_**Gift to me forever...'**_

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

**_'Cos I'm kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you_**

_**Yeah hey**_

_**Yeah...'**_

Glancing to my right, I realize someones watching me intently.

A boy, about my age.

He is _handsome_, that's for sure.

Dapper and suave in the suit he's wearing, hair blonde and shaggy, the red mask on his face allows me to take in his dark chocolate eyes.

Eyes that held a kindness in them.

When he grins at me, boyish and charming, my lips quirk in a small smile.

* * *

**_(Kyle POV)_**

**_'Where are you now?  
Where are you now?..'_**

I'm unable to look away, enchanted by honey-hued eyes and pale-pink lips.

Her head bows down shyly, before lifting and catching my eye once again.

The way she peers at me curiously, from under long eyelashes with her bottom lip between her teeth, makes her appear both sexy and adorable.

My brows raise as I grin sheepishly at her.

The angel's face flushes and the corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiles sweetly in return.

As I take a step forward to go and talk to the angel, someone walks up behind her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Another girl grabs her elbow. "Come on."

The mysterious angel smiles at me once more before being pulled away.

**_'Cos I'm kissing you_**  
**_I'm kissing you, ohh...'_**

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

"Madison, what did you need?" I ask her, disappointed at being brought away from the blonde boy.

"There's some people I want you to meet." She responds, continuing to pull me with her until we reach a couple of guys.

"Zo," she motions to the guy next to her. "this is Brenner. The guy I met the other day."

"Hello Zoe."

"Hi." I get an unsettling feeling from him, something not exactly right.

"And this is his friend Carter." I glance at the other guy.

"I was just telling him about you." The way she says this is suggestive.

"Um, can you excuse me?" I request, glancing briefly behind me to find the mystery guy staring. "I need some fresh air."

Hastily, I exit the room, wanting to get away.

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

Her friend brings her over to some guys.

Brenner and Carter.

I feel myself become jealous.

But, at the sight of her uncomfortable stance with them, it relieves me somewhat.

She all of a sudden leaves the room but not before looking back at me.

Following the doe-eyed girl, I find her out in the school garden.

She's sitting on a bench, barefoot and eyes shut, a content smile on her face.

Closer, she's even more beautiful, the moonlight illuminating her.

"Not a fan of heels?"

She gasps a little, eyes opening, head turning in my direction. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no, it's fine." Her voice is light and reassuring."And yeah, not my usual foot wear."

A grin comes across my features.

I motion to the bench with my head, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Her eyes widen as she shakes her head. "Of course not." She scoots over a little.

"I'm Kyle."

"Zoe."

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

We had been talking for well over an hour.

About whatever came to our minds.

Where we were from, what the theme for our 5th birthday's were, favorite foods, music, hobbies.

Everything and anything, our conversation not once becoming awkward.

Never have I been able to talk to someone so easily, words forming and flowing seamlessly from myself.

I was _comfortable_ with him.

"You're **too** amazing." He teases.

"There's gotta be something wrong with you?" Accusingly he points a finger at me, making me laugh lightly.

He takes in a breath, disappointment suddenly on his face. "I know," his tone turns sad.

"You have a boyfriend." He covers his face with a hand.

The corners of my mouth rise a little as I shake my head, "No... I don't."

He peeks through his fingers,"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Yeah, guys don't really go for someone like me."

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I'm sure that's not true."

_Why did she think so little of herself?_

"Yes it is. I've never had a boyfriend or been on a date." She turns away embarrassed, "I haven't even kissed a guy before." Her laugh sorely, "How pathetic is that?"

"Who wouldn't want to kiss you?" I retort.

"You'd be surprised." Her head is down, eyes avoiding mine.

I lick my suddenly dry lips, the next question leaving my mouth without any thought.

"What if I said," The lump in my throat is swallowed before I continue to speak, "I wanted to kiss you?"

"I," she clears her throat before her head raises.

My hand raises to cup her cheek, thumb running softly along her smooth skin..

"Zoe," I gaze into her eyes, which seem to widen.

Her lips part slightly.

"Please let me kiss you." The request is soft and cautious.

Silence overtakes the yard for, what seems like, an eternity.

"Okay."

The voice that answers is so quiet, it's almost inaudible.

Leaning in, the smell of her perfume hits me.

Gardenias and oranges.

The scent is exhilarating.

_It's her_.

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

My eyes are still open when he presses his lips to mine.

One of my hands awkwardly placed on my own lap, the other holding onto the bench.

I don't know what to do.

Slowly, my eyes close and I place a hand on his chest.

His lips move against mine effortlessly.

**_Is a person's heart meant to beat this fast?_**

**_Does a kiss normally effect someone this way?_**

**_Should it feel like this with a boy I just met?_**

These questions circle around in my mind.

My eyes flutter open when his lips pull softly away, nose nudging my own.

"Was that okay?" He mutters, warm breath fans my face, causing me to shiver.

I only nod my head, gulping, vision flickering to his lips again.

Noticing, he smirks slightly, his hand holding the back of my neck more firmly, bringing my mouth back to his.

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

There is something alluring about her, in both appearance and soul.

I've never kissed someone and had it feel quite like this.

It's all those cliches rolled into one:

_**Fireworks exploding behind closed lids..**_

_** goosebumps forming...**_

_** tingles running up and down my spine...**_

_**butterflies in my stomach...**_

And that other bullshit I always thought wasn't real.

But this beautiful girl, sweet sweet _Zoe_, has allowed me to experience it first hand.

I shift my body to move closer to her.

Her hand, in response, grips my shoulder.

Hesitantly, my tongue traces her bottom lip.

Screams from inside cause us both to pull away.

"What the hell?"

I help her stand as she attempts to put on her shoes.

When we get back inside, it's complete chaos.

Glass shattered across the floor, guests in states of panic, running around everywhere.

Zoe lets go of my hand. "Madison!", she calls out.

Her friend rushes over to us, attention on Zoe.

"What happened?" Zoe inquires, confused.

"Those guys I introduced you to, there from _**Sauveterre's**_." My eyes widen at this.

_How did they now about us?_

"They did something," she motions to the entire room in exasperation. "Now everyone's fucking hallucinating!"

As I'm about to speak, a hand tugs at my arm.

"We gotta go." Brenner says harshly, "Now!" I see behind him, the rest of the guys heading for the door.

He drags me away.

I glance back at Zoe and see she and a group of girl's are talking to Cordelia Foxxe. Headmistress of Miss. Robachouix's.

Then I put it together.

_She's a witch._

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

"Nan, can you hear any of them?" Cordelia asks urgently.

Nan concentrates for a moment before answering.

"They're outside, heading into a red Bentley, five of them."

"Zoe and Madison, go see if you can stop them. The rest of you, help me round up everyone. No one else leaves!"

Madison and I quickly head for the door.

As we reach the porch, I spot Kyle getting into the car Nan described.

It's full of boys, who holler and laugh as they yank off their masks.

Kyle sees me and his face suddenly changes, from anger to apologetic, as they speed off.

Hurt and betrayal courses through me.

"He's from Saverterre's."

I feel my eyes well up with unwanted tears.

_"A warlock."_

* * *

_**My only love sprung from my only hate!**_

_**To early seen unknown, and known too late!**_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

The song used is "I'm Kissing You" by Des'Ree, from "Romeo + Juliet" 1996.

The movie was where the inspiration came from for this story, because of that scene in the first episode of Coven between Zoe and Kyle.

Next chapter should be up towards the end of this week. Reviews are appreciated

Thanks for reading!


	2. Give Me My Sin Again

**_Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, _**  
**_I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay, _**

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

"The audacity those boys had to come here."

Cordelia has gathered us all in the common area.

The guests long since gone, memories of certain happenings that occurred, erased from their minds.

We all sit silently as Cordelia continues.

"I want you all to be on guard from now on. If they are brave enough to venture onto our property, who knows what they'll do in public."

Cordelia pinches her nose in frustration, letting out a heavy breath.

"Get to bed. No classes tomorrow because of the weekend."

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

We drive in silence, until we reach our school.

"That was great!" Carter exclaims, high-fiving Brenner.

"What did you do?!" I yell, slamming the door. Brenner turns to me, surprised at my sudden rage.

"You said all you were gonna do was check the place out!"

I yank him up by the collar, slamming him against the car.

"Not mess with them!"

"Kyle, calm down." I hear Norman say behind me. He knew what would happen if I didn't keep my emotions in check.

Staring at Brenner once more, I let go of him.

"Jesus Kyle." He says. "It was just a prank."

We all enter the large house we call home.

Sitting by the fire is my Uncle Damien, he notices us as we pass the study.

"Hello boys," he folds his newspaper and looks at us. "How was your night?"

Brenner just laughs, "Great." A wicked smile forms across his mouth.

Carter chuckles, "Fun."

"Interesting." Norman's voice is weary.

Wilson nods along with them all, "Cool."

"Kyle?"

The guys turn to me, expecting me to tell of the night's events.

Shrugging, my expression is blank. "It was okay. I'm going to bed."

When I get to my room, an angry grunt escapes my mouth.

Objects shake slightly as I attempt to lower my temper.

Grabbing my sketchbook and a pencil, I sit down and begin to draw.

Drawing has become sort of a therapeutic solution for me. Whenever I feel as if I might burst with anger, I sketch.

It's better than the alternative, hurting the person I hold hostility towards.

And right now, that would be my whole clan.

Excluding Norman.

Without much realization, I notice all the sketches I've done so far, are of Zoe.

"God dammit." I put the sketchbook onto my bedside table and lay back.

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

Taking off my gown, I place it in the closet.

Madison notices my quiet demeanor.

"What's wrong?" She asks, as she unzips her gown and puts it neatly away.

"That guy I was with earlier, he goes to Sauveterre's ."

She looks at me in shock, "What?"

"Yeah." I breathe out.

Pulling a shirt over my head, I continue.

"God, Mads. I was so stupid. I thought he liked me." My next confession is softly spoken. "I let him kiss me."

"Zoe." Her voice is sympathetic, as her eyes display pity. I sit down on the edge of my bed

"It was my first kiss and it didn't mean anything."

"I'm sorry Zoe. It's my fault." She shuffles over to me, pulling me in for a comforting hug.

"I shouldn't have invited them."

Shaking my head, I tell her, "You didn't know."

She smile em-pathetically at me before patting my shoulder and walking to her side of the room

Sighing, I crawl under the covers. "Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

Hypnotic hazel eyes.

The flush of her smooth cheeks after I kissed her.

Her voice, silky and sweet.

How hurt she looked when she saw who I was with.

I don't know what it is but I can't just forget about the shy girl.

She's embedded into my mind, her essence has etched itself onto my soul.

I have to see her again.

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

I can't get my brain to shut off.

_His lips felt amazing._

_His eyes seemed truly sincere when he kissed me._

_Why did he have to be a warlock?_

I push the covers off myself, getting out of bed.

Putting on my robe, I leave Madison and I's room.

Quietly, I wander through the dark halls of the school, down the stairs, and to the backyard entrance.

I breath in the night air, the garden flowers and early morning dew soothing me.

A rustle alerts me of another presence.

Walking toward the origin of the noise, feet becoming damp from the lightly wet grass, I'm on guard.

"Whoever's there has five seconds to show themselves."

"Don't shoot." A deep voice teases.

"Hi."

**_Kyle._**

His head pops out of a hedge and soon his whole body is through.

"How did you get on our property?"

My arms wrap around myself as he steps forward.

"It wasn't to hard. I had motivation." The smirk on his face sets me off.

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

"You've got some nerve coming around here." Her bitter tone causes the smile to leave my face.

"Wait." I whisper harshly, trying to stop her from alerting her coven.

"Don't tell me to wait."

"Zoe just listen, please."

I grab her elbow, pulling her further into the backyard, stopping once we're by the huge oak tree, blocked by the large trunk and many leaves.

"I didn't know that my friends were gonna do that, okay? I swear."

"Why should I take the word of a warlock?"

My eyebrows furrow at her remark.

"What does that have to do with my trust?"

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

"Why didn't you say you were a warlock?"

His mouth quirks and brows raise.

"It's not exactly something I broadcast. And if that's the case, shouldn't of you said you were a witch?"

Shaking my head, I begin to speak, defensive.

"Do not put this whole thing on me." I jab his shoulder, "You came into our house, ruined our event."

"And I apologize for that." He exhales, "If I had known what they had planed, I would have stopped them. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"So, what was the reason came with them then?"

"I was curious about your school. I just wanted to see what it was like."

"If you were just curious, how come you talked to me?"

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

"Why did you have to kiss me, huh?" Her arms cross as she stares at me expectantly.

"You knew that was my first kiss. How could you kiss me knowing it would mean something to me and nothing to you." Her voice cracks and her face suddenly become sullen.

_No, no, no. I didn't want her to be upset._

"It did mean something to me Zoe."

"No," lips form into a tight line as her head shakes back and forth. "No."

She shoves my shoulder roughly, causing me to step back some.

"You're lying." She states mater-of-factly.

"No I'm not." I run my hand nervously through my hair. "Look, I don't know how or why, but it's like," I swallow, trying to word this right. " You make me nervous and... can make me smile just by talking. I like the sound of your laugh and the comments you make. How you're eyes sparkle in a certain light and the way you..you smirk and look down when I compliment you." I gesture to her, "Like you're doing _right_ this second." Her eyes glance up hastily and I grin, before I become serious.

"I can't get you out of my mind. And I don't want to."

Stopping my fidgeting, I stare into her eyes.

"I've never felt like this before."

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

_Is he serious?_

"This is ridiculous!" Shaking my head in disbelief, I turn away from him.

"Why?"

Spinning back around, my eyes narrow. "Because...because it just **is**."

"If you give me a legitimate reason why you think how I feel about you is non sense, I'll leave."

Thrown off guard, I'm silent.

"You know," his head nods in sudden realization. "I think you're afraid."

Scoffing, I roll my eyes. "Afraid of what, you?" I can''t help but chuckle. "Please, if anyone should be afraid out here, it should be you."

"No, I think you're afraid that someone likes you."

"You're scared of a person actually thinking you're beautiful," he inches closer.

"That you're intelligent," his hand tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "and funny."

"Sexy,"my lower lip is traced by his thumb causing my mouth to part.

"And just, " he's so close now, dark eyes staring directly into mine. "Perfect."

* * *

_**(Kyle's POV)**_

I'm shocked when I feel her lips on mine but soon respond.

Pushing her back against the tree, I face us away from the watchful eyes of the house.

One of my hands holds onto her waist, my fingers digging into her hips, as I use the other to brace myself against the rough bark of the tree. It cuts into my hand but I don't care.

Her hands are roaming along my chest, running through my hair, it's as if there everywhere at once.

This time, I don't hesitate with deepening the kiss, and she excepts with enthusiasm.

Tugging gently at her robe tie, the cotton garment opens easily.

* * *

_**(Zoe's POV)**_

As his hand travels into my robe I remember I'm in only a thin t-shirt and panties.

Fingertips glide across my stomach, sending shivers through my body, his lips trail down to my neck.

I had never experienced anything like this.

_Jesus, what am I doing?_

I had my first kiss just 5 hours ago and here I am, letting a boy I just met, open my robe.

But I don't want him to stop. If he does, I'll cease to exist.

His lips give me life.

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

"God.." I groan into her neck.

Lifting her leg, I wrap it around my hip, before thrusting up slightly, causing her to gasp.

I stop my motions for a moment, afraid I had done too much, too soon.

"Do that again." The innocent angel's voice becomes husky, head falling to rest between my shoulder and neck.

All too keen to oblige any request she made, I thrust towards her again. We both moan at the contact.

Tentatively, I brush the pads of my fingers across her underwear...

"Zoe." The call of her name alerts us.

She quickly pushes me to my knees, so I'm hidden, as she stays against the tree.

"What are you doing out here? It's fucking 3 AM."

She pops her head from behind the tree to look at her friend.

"Yeah I know. I couldn't sleep." The soft skin of her abdomen is still exposed.

It's _so_ tempting.

I place my open mouth onto her stomach, biting.

She jumps slightly and I sooth the bite with my tongue.

"I was just getting some air. I'm still kind of upset about earlier."

I continue to descend lower, nipping along her inner thigh and her hand reaches down to tangle into my hair.

"Shi..shit.." she stutters softly, head falling back and eyes tightly shutting.

Licking the outside of her panties, her hand covers her mouth to stifle a moan

"Do you wanna talk? Or "

"No!" Her voice raises, eyes opening, before she clears her throat, pushing me away. "No, I'll be in soon."

"Alright." Her friend sounds unsure but she leaves, the sound of the patio door shutting reassuring her departure.

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

Breathing a sigh of relief, I look down and see Kyle grinning with amusement.

"That wasn't funny!" My face is flushed. I wasn't mad, not truly.

"Couldn't help it." He responds, standing back up. His blond locks are disheveled from my rough tugging.

"You-"

Before I can scold him again, he presses his mouth to mine.

_Shit. _

_His kisses could shut out the world, make me forget my own name._

I place my hands on his toned chest and push him away.

"I should get inside," I mumble against his lips.

"No, you shouldn't." id the response I'm met with as his mouth descends

"If I don't, Madison will get suspicious." I reason.

He groans and pulls away reluctantly.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" as he says this, he leans his forehead against mine, holding my gaze.

"Yes." I bring my hand up to caress his face. "We can met in town somewhere."

"How about the bookstore? 9:00 AM?"

"That's perfect."

His arms wrap around me in a tight embrace and caring lips press against my hairline, "Goodnight Zoe."

I can't help the feeling of serenity that washes over me when I hear him speak my name.

"Goodnight."

He suddenly vanishes from in front of me, only to reappear on the other side of the hedge.

Transmutation.

_Oh, he's good._

I watch his retreating figure until it disappears into the night.

My fingertips tentatively touch swollen lips, a smile on my face as I head back inside.

The excitement for tomorrow, guaranteeing me no sleep tonight.

* * *

**_Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, _**

**_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up by the end of next week.

You'll see them on their first date. Also, you're gonna learn more as to why the feud exists and about Zoe and Kyle's respective pasts.


	3. What's In A Name?

Here's chapter 3. Zoe's outfit is under the story and chapter number on polyvore under my account sissycreates94.

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

"Don't you look hot?" Is the remark I hear as I enter the kitchen. Madison just smiles. "Planning on bar-hopping without me?" Queenie and Misty glance up for a moment, then continue eating their breakfast. Cordelia, however, keeps her eyes on me.

"_Actually_," I emphasize. " I'm going to that bookstore in town."

"So you have to wear that," a wave of her hand gestures to my out-of-character outfit, "why?"

"There's a.." I fiddle with the hem of my skirt, shrugging. "There's a cute guy that works there."

"Oh," her interest is peaked, "how cute?" She sits down, sipping her orange juice, while I grab a piece of toast from over her shoulder. I rest my head on her and mockingly whisper, "The 'not your type' cute."

She reaches back and pulls my hat over my eyes, "Fair enough." I lift my head back up and she playfully pushes me towards the door.

"Have fun then bitch. Maybe you'll get some."

"Thank you Madison," I sigh. As I'm about to step out, a voice stops me.

"Why don't I give you a ride, Zoe?"

My eyes widen a little at this suggestion. Turning around, I attempt to change her mind. "No, you..you don't have to."

Cordelia waves her hand, taking another drink from her coffee mug. "I insist. Besides there are some things I want to discuss with you."

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

_This looks stupid._

_What am I five?_

_I'll seem douche-y if I wear this._

Man, I've never worried about what I looked like before. I cared some what, but never this much. Finally, I choose a blue-plaid button-up and slacks.

The guys are still sleeping, none of them ever get up early on the weekends unless told. It should be easy enough to get out through the kitchen door. Entering the kitchen, I spot my uncle reading the paper. He knows I'm here because, without glancing behind himself, he greets me. "Good Morning, Kyle." Putting on a smile, I walk past my uncle.

"Morning uncle Damien."

He gestures to my car keys in my hand "And where are you off to this morning, dear nephew?"

"I was gonna go to the bookstore, spend the day in town."

"Well, come have breakfast with me first."

"Uncle, I-"

"It wasn't a request Kyle." A chair juts out from the table with a simple glance from him. He commands in a friendly tone, " Sit." Reluctantly, I take a seat across from my uncle. He passes me a plate. "Eat." I pick at the food, foot tapping. "Kyle," his hands fold in front of him on the table. "I wanted to discuss some things with you."

"Discuss away."

"Well as you know," his hand raises to gesture to me, "you'll be taking over the school when my time's up."

"Yeah." Letting out a sigh, I knew where this was going.

"Do you know if you would want to have a wife by then." _There it is._

"I'm not sure," shrugging my shoulders, "I haven't given it much thought uncle."

"But you are a handsome young man and I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would date you."

"What are you getting at, uncle?"

"There are a few friends of mine, looking for someone worthy of their daughters."

My eyes narrow. "And you volunteered me," is my flat response.

"I mentioned your name," he states. "They really are lovely young ladies," he tries to convince me. "Ones that are suitable for a boy with your..." he pauses, searching for the right word, "abilities."

"Right." Pushing my chair away from the table, I nod towards the door. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Just give it some thought, okay?"

"You got it." I wave slightly, "See you later."

Reaching my car, I get in and sit in the driver's side, resting my head on the steering wheel.

_Why does he have to push me?_

Glancing at the dashboard clock, I curse to myself, "Shit."

I'm late...

* * *

**_(Zoe POV)_**

"Madison told me what happened last night, between you and one of the boys from Sauveterre's."

Nodding my head, "Of course she did." I respond in a no-so-shocked tone. I bite my lower lip, turning my head to watch the scenery out my window wiz by.

"Zoe, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Without her eyes leaving the road, she pats my shoulder comfortingly. "There was no way for you to know who he was."

"Aunt Cordelia," _I'm gonna regret saying this_, "what if he wasn't like the others?"

"Don't speak such nonsense, all warlocks are the same." Her tone is definite and sure. "They try to control us. They can't stand that we are the superior ones in our race."

"But, Aunt Cordelia-"

"No buts. I've explained this all to you before." Lowering my head , I begin to play with my fingers. A sigh escapes from her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I meant to make you feel better, not worse."

Glancing up, I smile weakly at my surrogate mother. "It's fine. I understand what you're trying to tell me."

We pull up to the front of the store. "Good." A loving smile is directed toward me, "Do you want me to come pick you up later?"

Shaking my head, I open the door. "I'll find my own way home. Thanks though."

She looks weary but nods." Okay sweetie. I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright," getting out and shutting the door, I lean my head down to speak through the open window. "Love you aunt Cordelia."

"I love you too, Zoe." As I reach the entrance I hear her call for me. "Zoe, please be safe."

"Of course. It's not like I'm gonna be seeing any of them here." My voice is kidding but inside, I feel as if I'm betraying her.

She laughs, nodding. "I'm being paranoid I suppose." The smile stays on my face until she's out of sight. Turning back to the store I debate internally if I should meet Kyle.

_Is this right?_

_What if he wasn't different?_

_But Kyle was so sincere last night, he couldn't have been lying._

I blink, dismissing the doubts running through my head, and I open the door; the ding of the bell indicating my arrival.

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

"What can I get you dear?"

"Uh," Scanning the flower cart, I see what I'm looking for. "A bouquet of white gardenias please." Reaching into my pocket for my wallet.

"Sure thing. " As the older woman wraps up my order, she makes small talk. "You really like her don't you." I stop going through my wallet and stare at the florist. She smiles,"The look on your face says it all."

"Yes mam," letting out a slight chuckle. "I do."

"It's nice to see a young man seem so smitten. It reminds me of the good old days." Handing me the flowers, she smiles kindly,"I hope things go well."

"Thank you mam." I call out, as I walk hastily towards the bookstore.

Once I enter the store, I scan the customers.

_Did she leave cause she thought I wasn't coming?_

_Or worse, did she not even show up?_

I spy the beauty, that's occupying my mind more and more, by a bookshelf. Following her quietly, I watch as her fingertips glide over book spines. Her fingers move nimbly and delicate, as if afraid to damage the literature. When she reaches a shelf towards the back, I swiftly walk to her.

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

I wander around the store, looking for nothing in particular. A soft, familiar voice grabs my attention.

"Find anything interesting?" Smirking, I keep myself away from him."Not really," Continuing to walk along the bookshelf, "I'm waiting for someone. He's a few minutes late."

_Act coy Zoe._

"Only a fool would be late to meet a girl like you." Turning around to face him, I'm met with a grin I can't help but recuperate. He wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me. "I'm sorry," he pulls way. "My uncle wanted to talk and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"It's okay. The important thing is you're here."

He takes in my appearance and tells me, with honesty,"You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." Noticing something in his hand, I nod towards it, "Whacha got there?"

"Oh," His hand raises, handing me a bouquet. "I got these for you."

"Their gorgeous Kyle." I bring the sweet smelling flowers to my face, inhaling their scent. "Gardenias are my favorite."

"I know."

Questioningly, I stare at him, "How?"

His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck, "Oh, uh.." his eyes shift to the floor before bashfully meeting mine. " Yesterday, I could smell your perfume. It was gardenias. And I figured if you wore it, you liked it."

I can't help but smile. He noticed something that insignificant. "You figured correctly." I attempt to hide my blushing face with the flowers. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

"How about we get some breakfast? Cafe Beignet is just down the street."

"Sounds good."

"Alright." I bow, gesturing towards the exit. "Shall we?" A giggle escapes the petite angel's mouth, making my heart flutter.

Walking down the street, I unconsciously reach for her hand. She smiles and interlocks our fingers.

Once we reach the cafe, I hold the door open for her. We're seated pretty quickly, and before we have a chance to blink, our waiter arrives.

"My name's Tyler," his smile his polite, then his attention is directed toward Zoe. "What can I get you today, honey?"

He's flirting with her but she doesn't pay him any attention, her focus on her menu. "Uh-"

"We'll have 2 coffees and 2 specialty beignets." My voice cuts in, laced with malice.

Tyler turns to me, my eyes must be displaying my anger because he quickly looks away, nodding. He takes our menu, stuttering his words slightly,"Ye..yes. Coming right up sir," before scurrying away.

I watch him disappear into the kitchen. "That was kind of rude, don't you think?" I turn to Zoe, a slight smile ghosts her lips.

"Sorry." grinning sheepishly, I feel myself become slightly flustered. "It's just..." I glance down, "he was staring at you too much."

"Oh," she quips, "you're that kind of guy?"

When the waiter returns with our order, he tries to sneak a glance at Zoe but my glare causes him to walk away; his head down, avoiding my unrelenting stare.

Zoe shakes her head, laughing. She removes her hat, running a hand through her hair to tame it. "So?" pink lips quirk sideways, "what should we talk about?"

"Let's talk about you."

"Okay," she adds sugar to her coffee and stares expectantly, "what would you like to know?"

"What kind of music do you like? Favorite color? Do you have a best friend? Types of movies you like to watch? Favorite food, drink? Hobbies you enjoy"

"Wow, that's a lot.," she gives a slight laugh, stirring her coffee before placing her spoon down. "Um, I like indie rock, my favorite color is blue. My best friend is Madison Montgomery. I like comedies and old movies. I think my favorite food would have to be orange duck and hot chocolate is what I like to drink. Hobbies? Probably, reading and gardening, I guess."

"Pretty good, " is my coy reply before I add, "My mama's favorite color's blue."

"Does that earn me bonus points?"

"In my book?," I ask, eyebrows raised and a look of thought in my eyes."Most definitely." I grin.

"Alright," her face challenges, "same questions for you. "

" Any music really, nothing specific. The color green. My best friend is probably Norman Gray. Horror and comedies. Favorite food is cheeseburgers and favorite drink is ice-cold sweet tea with lemon. I sketch and I like to run."

"You sketch?" I give her a nod. "You'll have to let me see them some time."

"Sure thing," I take a bite of my beignet, swallowing, before asking another question. "What powers do you have?"

She scoots closer, so only we both can hear. "I have quite a few actually." I do the same, leaning on my hand, listening intently She begins to list off her powers, lifting a finger for each one. "Power negation, which no one else in my school can do, I might add." A cocky raise of her brow causes me smirk. "Uh, transmutation, telekenesis, divination, vitalium vitalis, and colicum. Then, of course, spells and potions."

Whistling, I sit back a little. "Impressive. I didn't think a young witch could do that many."

"I practice," she jokes, "I don't have much of a social life."

Her smile falters and honey eyes become downcast, "The main power I have isn't exactly ideal."

"How come?" The change in her demeanor catches my attention. "Zoe..."

"The power that I first displayed was necrokenesis. Which is the ability to-"

My voice interjects with an, "I know."

**The power to kill with just a thought.**

"How exactly did you find out about it?" Her shoulders hunch and her face becomes weary."You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

There's slight hesitation in her eyes, " No, I'll tell you," she takes a deep breath and begins. "There was this boy I really liked, Charlie, he was older by a few years. I went out with him, without telling my mother; she wouldn't have approved. I was always told by her that boys only wanted one thing from a girl. But my naive self thought I knew better, that he was different. I mean, in my eyes, he was the sweetest boy I had ever met. So, like I said, I went out with him. Maybe 2 or 3 times, and it all seemed great. I just didn't realize he wasn't used to being told no." She wipes at her eyes hurriedly, trying to do so, without me noticing.

"I kept trying to...to push him away but he had over powered me." Anger boils in my veins like lava, the warmth of the rage spreading through my body; but I keep in check, not wanting to terrify her. "When he went to pull off my skirt, something in me..I don't know...I guess you could say... awakened." She fiddles with her sweater's sleeves, pulling the material over her palms. "I don't remember exactly how I did it, but when I opened my eyes, he was...he was dead."

She clears her throat before glancing up at me,"Can we not talk about that anymore? It's not a memory I enjoy reliving."

"Of course," I raise my hand to brush a few stray hairs from her face,"I've upset you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sniffles, releasing a light giggle. "God, I just made everything depressing."

I laugh slightly, "No you didn't. I like that you trust me enough to tell me."

After a moment, she speaks, "How about you tell me your powers?" I nod at her suggestion.

"Let's see. I can do transmutation, manipulation. And another one known as tactum mortis, "Touch of Death."

"I've read about that. But, records say no one has displayed that particular power in centuries."

"Lucky for me than." My tone is sarcastic but I chuckle.

"We both kind of got the short end of the stick, huh?"

"Doesn't make us evil or change who we are." I sip at my coffee,"I've never intentionally hurt someone and, from the sound of it, neither have you."

"I just thought you were gonna think I was a monster or something."

"Everyone's a monster, some just hide it better than others." I've experienced that first hand. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." The smile I receive is dazzling.

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

Today's been great. He's taken me to the movies, out to lunch. He's given me flowers and danced with me as a street band played. We've explored areas I've never been to and shown me some of his favorite sights. Now, we're walking around, talking, holding hands; just enjoying one another's company.

It's nice, being away from the Coven. I love my aunt and my sisters but, I've never been truly away from them. I've never had my own life. As I'm about to continue walking, he stops unexpectedly, causing me to halt in my tracks. I look back at him, my face questioning. "How about we look in here, sound good?" I glance to the direction he's looking; a small jewelry shop.

"Sure."

As my eyes rake the display case in the store, I notice a ring. It was a gold band with 3 small opal stones set into it, stacked in the shape of a triangle. The colors of the stones was various shades of light blues and light pinks. It seemed to sparkle in the fluorescent lights of the store. Kyle comes to stand beside me; his warm hand resting on the exposed skin of my side. It sends shivers down my spine. "Did something catch your eye?"

"Oh, I was just admiring," I point to the ring, "this one." before glancing back at him.

"Do you like it?" He asks gesturing toward.

Shrugging, "Suppose," not really caring.

He grins, "I'll get it for you then," looking around for the shop assistant.

"No Kyle." I shake my head,"yo're not getting me that."

"But," he pouts, "I wanna buy it for you."

"Kyle," _Does he not realize the price?_ "It costs a thousand bucks."

"I have more than enough." His tone about the subject of the amount is so nonchalant, as he continues to search for an employee.

"And I don't want you to." My hand raises to cup his face, bringing his vision back in my direction. "You've given me more then I've asked for Kyle. And while I appreciate it," my thumb brushes his cheek, "I don't need it. I also don't want you to believe you have to buy me things to make me happy."

His eyes shut and he lets out a sigh,"I'm sorry." His hand tightens around my waist, the other reaching and placing itself on top of mine. "I just want to give you anything you desire."

"Okay then," I look at the store window and spy something across the street. "Can we go to the park?"

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

He opens the shop door, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, his free hand holding my bag.

No one has ever treated me this way before. He looks at me as if I'm the only person around him.

We walk along the park's path, fingers intertwined as his arm keeps me snug against his side. "What did you mean you have 'more than enough'?" I question.

"I come from old money. You know, generations of shady business deals and lucky breaks." He playfully smirks and continues. "Mine just sits in a trust fund, I don't really touch it. Never had much of a reason to." He nudges my side, "Until you that is."

"What's your mom and dad gonna think about that?"

"Wouldn't know." He shrugs,"They passed away when I was young."

"Oh Kyle," Guilt quickly over takes me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know." His voice reassures me. "Besides, my uncle Damien takes care of me."

We're quiet for a moment before he speaks again. "What about your parents?" I look up at the sound of his voice, "What are they like?"

"I never knew my dad, he left my mother before I was born."

"And your mom?"

"I haven't spoken to her for years. She hasn't wanted much to do with me since she found out I was a witch."

"That's horrible."

My head shakes in dismissal at his comment, "I've gotten over it, I don't really think about her much." I grin, "As far as I'm concerned my family is my Coven. And I have my aunt Cordelia." He nods but then his face changes as he puts something together.

"Cordelia Foxxe is your aunt."

"Headmistress of Miss. Robachauix's." I can't help the pride that rings out, " I've been with her for 6 years now. Ever since I discovered what I was."

I see a swing set and race towards it, "Come on Kyle." I sit on one, "push me."

His shoulders shake with laughter and he runs to me. I through my head back as he takes hold of the metal chains and starts pushing me. After a few pushes, he takes a seat next to mine. I watch him begin to swing. "What do you wanna do in a few years, like career wise?"

"I'm not sure yet." I keep pumping my legs back and forth, trying to go higher. "I might teach at the academy but I kinda want to get into other things, besides magic. You know?" I turn to look at him, before tipping my head back and shutting my eyes. "What about you?"

"My uncle Damien wants me to become headmaster."

"Really? That seems exciting."

"Yeah I guess." His tone isn't very convincing. My feet skid across the ground to slow myself down; he follows suit.

"You don't want to be headmaster do you?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well," I twist the chains around, making myself spin in circles, "want do you want to be?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Of course." I smile, encouraging him to continue, giving him my full attention.

"I would like to become an engineer."

His answer surprises me, I hadn't taken him for the engineering type."How come?"

_"_Do you know why the levees broke during Katrina?" When I don't answer he continues, "They were built by the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers. But they built them for shit. Some people still haven't recovered and probably never will. I wanna make sure shit like that never happens again." There is a passion in his voice as he explains to me, "I'd like to keep people safe and.." His brows furrow and he bites his lip nervously, "You think that's stupid." he states.

Shaking my head, I reach for his hand, rubbing his knuckles tenderly. "No I don't." Giving him a genuine smile, "I think that is the most kindest reason I've ever heard someone give. You don't want to do it for money or prestige but to actually do some good."

Nodding my head and smiling. "I find that very noble." I watch as he gets up and stands behind me. Leaning down, he lightly kisses my lips. The kiss lasts only a few seconds and is innocent, compared to others we've shared. His mouth is close to mine when he speaks again; hot breath fanning my face. "I'll race you to the slide." His voice is childlike, before he rushes off.

* * *

**_(Kyle's POV)_**

Pulling up to the end of her street, my car comes to a stop along the curb. I turn to her as I put the car in park. She smiles shyly at me. "I had a lot of fun today, Kyle."

"I'm glad to hear that, so did I."

"No one's ever down this for me."

I'm puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You know the flowers, all the sweet gestures and compliments. Wanting to buy me things. Just, all the attention."

"Someone like you deserves to be treated that way. Nothing less."

"You're a true Southern gentleman, you know." I watch her smile softly and give a light giggle. "I like that about you."

"Really," I'm curious now. "What else do you like about me?"

"How you make me feel."

My voice is low when I ask her, "And how's that?"

"You make me feel special and normal at the same time." Her face is flustered when she glances up at me through long eyelashes. "Kyle, I just..I like you. A lot." Her face becomes downcast, "Too much actually."

Her words are surprising, "I don't think there's such a thing as liking someone too much."

"Really?", the question is said in a timid tone.

"Most definitely. Cause I like you just as much as you like me." I lean towards her, whispering my next words, as if a secret only she could know. "Maybe more." Her smile makes my heart beat faster. She grabs me by the collar and pulls my mouth to hers. I un click my seat-belt, my body hovers over her smaller one. Her hands tug gently at my hair and mine go to her waist. She turns so her body it's sideways, allowing me to come closer.

This girl was something special. Maybe what uncle Damien said, could be a possibility. The more time I spend with Zoe, the more I see a future with her.

* * *

**_(Zoe's POV)_**

I'm on cloud nine as I walk towards my school. I stop when I reach the porch and turn to see Kyle. He waves to me from his car as he continues to drive away. Before opening the door, I smooth down my mused hair, placing my hat back on my head. I straighten out my clothes and place my hands on my warm face in an attempt to cool it down. If I hadn't of had to get back, I don't know what would of happened.

Okay, that's a lie.

I knew exactly what would've happened.

The house is silent , except the crackling of wood coming from the fireplace, as I enter the front door. I take hesitant steps as to keep quiet, making my way towards the staircase. "Zoe.." my name is called, causing me to stop in my tracks. Cordelia's head pops out from behind the entryway of the living area. "Come here please." Nervously I walk toward her, afraid she knew where I had been and who I was with. "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was great." The smile that appears on my face is involuntary as I think back on today's events.

"That's good." Her response is quiet, her face distracted. Something isn't right, I can sense it.

"What's wrong?"

She sighs sitting down on the armchair; the flames from the fire casting shadows across her solemn face. "It seems the council got wind of last night's events."

"Oh?" my voice is curious as I step further into the room, placing my bag on the floor .

"They'll be here tomorrow."

"Well, that's okay right?" I shift from foot to foot, hands clasping together. "We didn't do anything wrong." I attempt to calm her nerves. She always becomes anxious when it comes the council.

"Yes," she nods. "I'm sure it's just a formality." Her eyes seem as if they are far away.

My brows furrow, "Then why do you look so worried?"

"Zoe, my mo-" Heels click along the marble floor and stop behind me.

"Hello, my lovely grand-daughter." _Oh no._

Turning around, I'm greeted by the wicked smile of my grand-mother Fiona.

**Our Supreme.**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. I'd like to know your opinions. Good and bad. Next chapter will be at Sauveterre's. And, some people find out about Kyle and Zoe.


End file.
